dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sonic the hedgehog vs sailor moon
Sonic the hedgehog vs sailor moon is a Dbx from mariliacalil11 Fight:sonic is in a world whitch have many humans then see sailor moon the guardian of earth/moon sonic then run sonic then was running trough this world and by its speed sonic creates many tornado and was killing many of them sonic then see this and was triying to help them but 70% of these was dead sailor moon then attack sonic kicking him trough a buliding sonic then wakes up and was prepared to fight against sailor moon fight:Sonic then runs trought sailor moon who dodged sonic then uses a shield to protect him sailor moon used his tiara to cut sonic who kick it back sonic then uses a regular spin dash and sailor moon used his super sonic waves to make sonic crash trough a buliding sonic then boost trough sailor moon and use many homing attacks and kick her in the gut causing her crash trough a alpine a 11 xd sonic then boost at high speed again and sailor moon leave a sailor kick making the shield vanish sonic then uses a aqua shield to get up sailor moon then uses his tiara to transform into super sailor moon and attack sonic with her spiral heart moon to attack sonic with a blast whitch use a fire shield to hardly tank it sonic then triy to use many fire dashes trough sailor moon and a sonic wind sailor moon dodged all and make a body attack trought sonic whitch gets hitted and lose his fire shield sonic then uses his electro shield and uses a electro dash eletroculting sailor moon and making a few cars destroyed by impact sonic then uses his supersonic dash with a ring in sonic X and sonic dash making sailor moon a bit injured sailor moon angry uses his cutie moon rod to attack eon making a few hits sonic then loses his electro shield by this attack Cue: It doesnt matter sonic adventure sonic then uses the seven parts of excalibur and transforms into excalibur sonic by sonic And the black knight sailor moon then used his spiral heart moon rod to attack sonic who dodged and attacked her again that time sonic used his knight to slash sailor moon various times and finish with a knight blast sailor moon then punches and kick sonic whitch boosted at high speed to attack sailor moon sonic then charges his full knight wind sailor moon then uses a rainbow moon attack to excalib sonic whitch made sonic a bit damaged but then he attacks sailor moon with the knight wind attack making sailor moon completly injured into the ground cue:Speed highway-Sonic generations sailor moon then transforms into eternal sailor moon whitch use the eternal tiare to attack sonic with blocked with his knight sonic then blitz at sailor moon whitch make a light at the sky making her most powerful attack ETERNAL POWER sailor moon says making a powerful light at sonic whitch destroy his excalibur armor and his sword making sonic fall in the ground DAMN sonic says sailor moon then uses his eternal space and eternal powers to transform at sailor cosmos Sonic then uses his seven chaos emeralds to transform into super sonic Cue:Rascal flatts life is a highway Sonic then blitzed at sailor moon whitch make her a little bit damaged sailor moon then uses his rainbow cosmo attack whitch sonic dodged and attacked with a nazo unleashed super sonic wind and a increase of his powers sonic then uses a super sonic boost whitch sailor moon dodged and attacked sonic with his tiara who makes blood fall from sonic hand Oh man sonic says sonic then fall up in the sky and kicked sailor moon in the head making a crater in the floor and the explosion of earth Kaboom but sailor moon is still alive then sailor moon angry uses his eternal princess powers to make a eternal crystal rainbow attack from Kaleidomom scorpe making a giant rainbow fall from it Sonic then absorbs all rings he can to make a powerful spin-Boost into sailor moon both powers chocked but sonic is having a bit of advantage against sailor moon in a few seconds later sonic then uses the shoe power up to make super sonic even faste sonic then overpowered sailor moon with his boost and attack her just in the chest causing a big explosion from all the universes making the winner Sonic the hedgehog K.O Post fight:Sonic uses the power of chaos eneralds to bring the planet back with sailor moon whitch feel strange by sonic revive her then both became friends and are prepared to save the world one more time Category:MariliaCalil11 Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Season Premiere Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Anime/Manga Vs. Video Games Themed DBXs Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs